


Of Profanity

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: April Fool's Day is approaching, and Molly's due date has passed.





	Of Profanity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Summary:** April Fool's Day is approaching and Molly's due date has passed.

**Author's note:** Written three days before _Deathly Hallows_ came out. It's not a favorite story of mine, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head that Molly freaked when she had twins born on April Fools. It's not exactly canon, now, since DH, but I'm not going to state why, since that would spoil it.

 

 

  
**Of Profanity**  


 _For the woman who raised seven wonderful children,  
_

___I admire you._  


Molly Weasley was a proper woman, and she prided herself on being a dignified, pleasant, and fine wife. She had never once uttered a curse word before (the thought itself was blasphemous), even though she had given birth on three separate occasions and had troublesome brothers who had tried to corrupt their sister more times than she could count. Her brothers were the light of her life before she met Arthur, and even after were a constant beacon of love for her family, which included three young boys. Molly had an easy time raising Bill, Charlie, and Percy, as they were well-behaved for their age, and listened to their parents very well. When Molly found out she was pregnant for the fourth time, she was not happy. In fact, she was out of her mind with terror. Her beloved twin brothers, Fabian and Gideon, had just been murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and she was frightened at the idea of bringing yet another innocent child into the world. Her family was already a target, and to add another? The odds of someone dying in the war had been in the Daily Prophet -- 1 in 6 -- and with the addition of another member to her family, it was even more likely…She hated to finish the thought.

However, Molly promised herself that she would not get upset about being with child. She could take care of four boys -- three was a laugh, it was so easy. However, when she found out she was pregnant with twins, she sobbed in joy and grief. She was having two little boys. This news made her think of Fabian and Gideon, who were never far from the front of her mind. Her mischievous brothers had been murdered not long ago, and she felt like there was an empty void in her life. Maybe, just maybe, it could be filled by the arrival of the new children. With a watery smile to her husband, she said, “Well, _these_ twins will be well-behaved and polite.”� She spoke with such a conviction that Arthur didn’t dare disagree.

Yet, Molly knew by the time she had entered her third trimester, that these twins were not going to be the boys she imagined. Already like her beloved brothers, they rolled and kicked and squirmed all hours of the day. Twin #1 was constantly kicking Twin #2, who was constantly pushing on her bladder. It was the most harried pregnancy she had ever gone through, and the idea of two little troublemakers running around the burrow after they were born was overwhelming. Yet, she smiled through it all, and awaited her due date of March 20th. When the due date passed by, she became nervous about the timing, but she pushed the thoughts aside -- they’d come when they were ready. However, the ominous idea of them being born on April Fool’s Day wouldn’t leave her mind.

And when her water _did_ finally break at 12:00am on April 1st, all Molly could say was, “Oh, _bloody_ hell". 

 


End file.
